Call of Duty: Roads to Victory
|genre = First-Person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD (PlayStation Portable) }} Call of Duty: Roads to Victory is a first-person shooter set during World War II. It was released on March 14, 2007 for the PlayStation Portable (PSP), and comes with copies of Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified for the PS Vita as a download. The game was published by Activision and developed by Amaze Entertainment. Story Mode Call of Duty: Roads to Victory lets the player play in three campaigns: American, British, and Canadian. There are 14 campaign missions in total. The American Campaign takes place in the perspective of a soldier from the 82nd Airborne Division in 'Operation Avalanche', 'Operation Detroit', and 'Operation Market Garden'. As for the Canadians Campaign, the player takes the role of various soldiers of the 1st Canadian Army during the 'Battle of the Scheldt', 'Operation Infatuate', and 'Operation Blockbuster'. In the British Campaign, the player fights in the Parachute Regiment during 'Operation Market Garden' and 'Operation Varsity'. Plot The game begins in Italy where the player, playing as Private Derrick Warren from the 82nd Airborne Division, takes part in an attack to recapture Altavilla from the Germans. The player then goes to France with Daniel Ferguson, where they battle the Germans at Ste. Mere Eglise. The player then plays as Private Jonathan Shepherd. After the glider crashes near Carentan the squad regroups with other glider teams and attack a nearby town. The player then assumes the role of Flight Officer Paul VanAtta from the Eighth Air Force, who bombs Nijmegen while defending the B-24 Liberators from German fighters. Back on the ground, the player controls Sergeant Gerald Miller who defends a convoy passing through Nijmegen, and then destroy the Flak 88s set up by the Germans in a park in Nijmegen. Then, playing as Private Jason Wescott, they cross a river into Nijmegen. Playing as Corporal Alan Bradshaw of the Calgary Highlanders, the player takes part in the Battle of the Scheldt and Operation Infatuate. As Corporal Todd Gessinger of the North Shore Regiment, the objective is to protect a convoy in Keppeln, Germany, from German attacks. Playing as Corporal Micheal Dabrowa of the 6th Airborne Division, the player then attacks the Arnhem bridge and later defends the bridge from a German attack. Then the player plays as Private Brian L. Preston, who attacks Hamminkeln, Germany during the level Rhine Crossing. Campaign Levels American Campaign *"Altavilla" - Recapture Altavilla, Italy from the Germans. *"Scavenger Hunt" - Face the Germans at Sainte Mere Eglise, France. *"Glider Crash" - Conquer Carentan, France. *"Lucky Thirteen" - Guard the B-24 Liberators attacking Nijmegen, Netherlands. *"Nijmegen" - Protect the convoy entering Nijmegen. *"Hunner Park"- Blow up the Flak 88s stationed at a park in Nijmegen. *"River Crossing" - Capture the German bunkers and defenses near a river in Nijmegen. Canadian Campaign *"Woensdrecht" - Hold off the Germans during the Battle of the Scheldt. *"Sloedam" - Fight off the Germans during Operation Infatuate. *"Walcheren" - Conquer the German defenses on Walcheren Island. *"Reichswald" - Help the convoy pass through without being caught by Panzerschreck wielding Germans. British Campaign *"Arnhem Fire" - Conquer the Arnhem Bridge. *"Arnhem Assault" - Battle against German tanks who are attacking Arnhem Bridge. *"Rhine Crossing" - Invade Hamminkeln, Germany to claim victory over by the Wehrmacht in World War II from the Axis Powers' resistance. Playable Characters American *Derrick Warren *David Ferguson *Jonathan Shepherd *Gerald Miller *Jason Wescott *Paul VanAtta Canadian *Alan Bradshaw *Todd Gessinger British *Michael Dabrowa *Brian L. Preston Multiplayer The game features wireless multiplayer with Ad Hoc connection for up to six players locally on 9 maps. There are six game modes in this game: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Hold the Flag, King of the Hill and Team King of the Hill. The players can play as one of three allies: United States, Canada or Great Britain. List of maps: *Brecourt *Carentan *Beltot *Burgundy *El Alamein *Utrecht *Wesel *Sainte Mere Eglise Reception Roads to Victory received mixed critical reviews. While some found it to be an okay-but-lacking installment, GameSpy called it outright "unimpressive", "laughable" and "mediocre". The game has also been criticized for some glitches. The Age commented that these glitches "tend to mar the experience at times, such as all the architecture vanishing in a blur or suddenly finding themselves stuck on the corner of an object for no obvious reason". Game Informer gave the game a 6/10 (with a second opinion of 6.5) stating that the four control schemes "compromises the players ability to fight effectively in its own special way". The game's control scheme has also been criticized, with the Sunday Mail stating that "the big drawback of the game is the clumsy control scheme, which has the buttons doing the work of the arrows and vice-versa. Afterwards, hand-held Call of Duty games were switched to being released for the Nintendo DS. Gallery CoD Roads to Victory screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (Hunner Park). Call of Duty Roads to Victory_Jeep.jpg|A screenshot of a Jeep (Altavilla). Callofdutyroadstovictory 4.jpg|Screenshot of fighting (Scavenger Hunt). Roads to Victory Gameplay.jpg|Screenshot of fighting (Scavenger Hunt). Roads to Victory screenshot 3.jpg|Screenshot of a plane (Scavenger Hunt). Roads_to_Victory_artillery.jpg|Artillery guns in Roads to Victory (Hunner Park). Roads to Victory screenshot 2.jpg|Firefight in the streets (Nijmegen). Roads to Victory screenshot.jpg|A tank in Roads to Victory (Rhine Crossing). Roads to Victory Menu BG.png|''Roads to Victory'' menu background. Roads to Victory Wallpaper.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' (River Crossing). Roads to Victory Wallpaper 2.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' (Lucky Thirteen). Roads to Victory Wallpaper 3.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' (Glider Crash). Roads to Victory Wallpaper 4.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' (Reichswald). Roads to Victory Wallpaper 5.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' (Rhine Crossing). Nijmegen Fight RtV.jpeg|The fight in Nijmegen (Nijmegen). Flak 88 Nijmegen RTV.jpg|Fighting in Nijmegen Bridge. Trivia *When all missions are complete in Veteran mode, the player can switch to Survival mode, health will only regenerate at checkpoints, but some previously unavailable weapons will become available, like the FG42 and the Bren. *Sometimes, when the player shoots at an enemy's head from a distance, the shot will not appear to hit, but the headshot will still count. *If the player presses the reload button, even if they have full ammo they will reload, but no ammo will be subtracted. **If the unlimited ammo cheat is turned on, pressing the reload button will still make the gun reload. *This game utilizes four curved lines for the crosshairs instead of the usual straight lines seen on other games. * The infinite health cheat does not work when the player goes in front of the moving tanks. External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage%7Cen_US%7CgameId:CODRoadstoV&brandId:CoD Call of Duty: Roads to Victory] ru:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Games